The New Student
by YaBoyAngle
Summary: Who knew this person could make me feel joy and depression. Zervis High school AU This one-shot is dedicated to Astra199 :D
**A/N: Hey guys! So my friend Astra drew a really awesome picture for one of my stories, and I felt like I needed to thank her. So this one-shot is dedicated to her :)**

 **Hope you enjoy Astra! ^.^**

 **The New Student**

' _What does it feel like to have a friend? I really want to know. Do you feel joy? Does your heart feel satisfied? I've never experienced anything of the sort so I wouldn't know',_ I thought to myself as I walked into my classroom and sat down at my desk.

The students around me avoided me as usual. Once I arrived at school they would scoot away from me and try their best to avoid.

"Looks like Zeref's here", I heard a boy whisper to his friend.

"Man just look how scary he is"

"Just being near him gives me the creep"

"Shh! Not so loud if he hears you he'll curse you!", the boy's friend whispered/shouted as he placed a finger over his mouth.

' _Curse?! I don't have a curse! What are they talking about?!'_

"He can curse people?!"

"Yeah, you didn't hear the story?"

"What story?"

' _Ugh, I already know what he's going to say to him. But in my defense I have no idea how that happened'_

 _ **(Three Months Ago)**_

' _Yosh! I'm going to do my best today to make friends!...Well after I finish this chapter'_

I walked down the school hallways reading my favorite manga, completely ignoring everyone around.

Sure I want to make friends but this manga was just getting good. I couldn't stop reading it.

But me being buried in my manga resulted in bumping into someone.

My manga and other books flew up in the air as me and the other male student fell to the ground.

 _ **THUD!**_

"Watch where you're going punk!"

"I-I'm sorry! It was completely my fault! I wasn't looking and now you're hurt! My deepest apologies!"

I stood up and rushed over to him lending him a hand. But he didn't take it, instead he spat on my face and muttered "Dumbass", before leaving into the other direction.

Not going to lie that hurt, but I didn't let it get the best of me. I picked up my manga and walked into my classroom ready to start another boring day.

The next day the boy who I bumped into yesterday got into a car accident that night.

After the incident, people started making up rumors that I could curse somebody on my own free will. Which led to everyone avoiding me, they didn't want to get "Cursed", by me.

 _ **(Present)**_

' _Now that I think about, it feels like I've been cursed. Thanks to this stupid rumor, I can't make any friends'_

I sighed as I put my head down on my desk.

' _I guess it can't be helped. I'm going to be lonely the whole entire school year'_

The teacher walked in the classroom, bright as ever.

"Good Morning class! Today we have a new student joining us!"

My head immediately shot up.

' _New student?! Maybe I do have a chance to make a friend after all!'_

"Come on in! Ms. Vermillion!", the teacher shouted out into the hallway.

The classroom door swung open revealing an angelic looking girl. She had beautiful blonde hair, and amazing green eyes. They looked exactly like emeralds.

' _S-She's so beautiful!'_

She walked to the front of the classroom and smiled at all of us.

"Hello everyone! My name's Mavis Vermillion! I hope we can all be friends!"

Her smile was adorable, I couldn't look away.

Just looking at her rosy lips made me want to kiss them.

' _C-Calm down! She'd never talk to a loner like me!'_

While Mavis was looking around the room, our eyes connected for a split second. Sure it might've been a second, but it felt like if it had been an hour.

That's how strong the connection was between our eyes.

"Alright Mavis, you will be sitting next to….."

"Zeref! Is that seat next to you taken?"

' _Of course not! Nobody would even bother to sit next to me'_

"No", I whispered with a shy voice

"Great! Mavis you can sit there, next to Zeref"

"Understood", she blushed a small tint of red as she made her way over to the seat right next to me.

I don't know why but I couldn't help but blush too.

Once she sat down she smiled at me and put out her hand.

"Hi my name's Mavis! I hope we can become friends!"

I was shocked, I wasn't used to this sort of treatment.

I couldn't believe, it was like a dream come true.

"Hi my name's Zeref! I hope we can become best friends!", I shook her hand and returned her smile.

And for the first time in forever, the smile I gave her, was the widest one I had ever formed.

…

A few months passed and Me and Mavis became best friends. We would always walk with each other in the hallways. We would always pair up during projects. And we would eat lunch together.

Life couldn't be any sweeter.

She was my source of happiness.

I finally understood the meaning of joy and love. My heart didn't feel so dark and empty anymore. Instead it felt warm and filled with love.

"So this is how having nakama feels like", I whispered to myself as I smiled softly while staring at the sunset.

"Hmm? Did you say something?", Mavis whispered to me as she averted her gaze from the sunset to look at me.

"Nope, I was just talking to myself", I smiled at her

"Like always", she smirked as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"The sunset so beautiful", she whispered

"Yeah, just like you"

"Zeref!", she blushed a small tint of pink, which made me giggle in response.

"D-Don't say t-that kind of stuff!"

"Hmm? Why not?"

"B-Because!"

I cupped her cheek and made her look me in the eyes. God how I loved those emerald eyes of hers.

' _Today's the day! I have to show her how I feel!'_

"Because what?", I whispered softly as I dived into her shiny emerald eyes.

"Because…..It makes me feel….."

"Funny…..but in a good way"

"Mavis? Do you want to know how I feel?"

"Sure", she whispered softly as I stared at her small glossy pink lips.

"It's a little something like this….", I slowly closed my eyes and connected my warm lips with her.

This lead to her kissing me back softly. And god was the feeling amazing, it felt as if I had been reborn. As if everything around us didn't matter. The only thing that mattered was the kiss Me and her were sharing.

I wished that we could stay like this forever, but it was soon destroyed, when she pulled her lips apart from mine.

It was so sudden that it shocked me.

"Mavis?"

I opened my eyes and saw that she was crying.

"N-No, I'm sorry Zeref I can't do this", she whispered as she softly sobbed. Her beautiful long blonde hair covered her face.

"Do what?", I asked softly

"I-I I'm moving"

"What?"

"I'm moving!", she screamed out as her tears continued to flow down her cheeks.

I didn't know how to respond. The girl I loved was moving? My only pride and joy was going to leave me?

"When?", I whispered as I stared at my feet. I didn't want her to see me cry.

"Tomorrow", she whispered in a dead voice.

"W-Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I didn't want you to feel sad. I was worried on how you would take it"

"You should've still told me! Mavis I'm your friend!"

"I know, I'm really sorry"

At that moment I couldn't hold my tears back anymore. They came rushing out uncontrollably.

"Aww, Zeref don't cry it'll be alright", Mavis said in a caring tone as she hugged me tightly.

"But, you're crying too", I said as I hugged her back just as tightly.

"It's because, I didn't know that you felt the same way about me"

"Of course I do! I love you Mavis!", I cried into her shoulder as I clenched my teeth.

"I don't want you to leave me!"

"Me neither!"

We spent the rest of the day crying and hugging each other. Like if our hugs would prevent her from leaving. But that was impossible and we both knew that.

I came to the conclusion that I should just enjoy the last moment that I was sharing with her.

Because this moment was too important to let it go to waste.

"I love you Mavis"

"I love you Zeref"

…

" _Plane 777 is now departing. Passengers should now be entering the plane. We will be leaving in ten minutes"_

"Well I guess this is it"

"Yeah", Mavis responded with a sad voice.

"Hey don't be sad, I'll always be waiting for you. Because I love you Mavis Vermillion, and I wouldn't want to love any other girl than you", I sent her a heartwarming smile as I hugged her tightly.

"So please hurry back", I whispered into her ear.

"I will! I promise! I'll be back before you know it!"

"That's the spirit!"

She sent me the smile that I loved the most before she kissed me one last time.

I had to say that out of all the kisses we shared this one was the best. It felt as if we had shared all of our feelings in just that one kiss.

" _Last call for Plane 777!"_

"Do you really promise to wait for me?"

"I do! Cross my heart!"

"Ok!", she smiled brightly as she picked up her luggage and stared me in the eyes one last time.

' _I guess I won't be seeing those beautiful emerald eyes for a while'_

"Goodbye! Zeref! I love you!"

"Not as much as I love you!", I smiled my brightest smile at her as I waved at her.

"Bye! Have a safe trip!"

She nodded and made her way to the plane.

Once I knew she couldn't see me anymore, I let all of my tears loose.

' _Please hurry back, my pride and joy'_

 **A/N: Love ya Astra! :D**


End file.
